


The Fallen Human Returns

by RageGirlYT



Category: Gravity Falls, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Grunkle Ford needs more love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageGirlYT/pseuds/RageGirlYT
Summary: The monsters have lived above ground for 50 years now, but their savior hasn't been seen since they left. All those years they'd been searching, but they hadn't had any luck. Until one day in the late summer of 2012. (T for possible swearing)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing~

Stanford Pines grumbled softly as he dug his personal belongings out from where his twin brother, Stanley, had stored them. The frown that had been etched onto his face since the Probabilitor the Annoying incident finally disappeared as he pulled out an old journal. It was brown like the others he had written, but instead of a golden six-fingered hand pasted onto the cover, a red heart had been crudely drawn onto it. He took the small journal and Journal 3 to his room and began to write. Hours passed without him realizing. Next he knew, Mabel Pines, his great niece, was calling him for dinner. He let out a sigh as he stood. He trudged to the kitchen and sat next to Mabel's twin brother, Mason "Dipper" Pines, with Journal 3 still in his hand. As he ate he opened the journal and continued to sketch the figure of a creature he hadn't seen in fifty years. He glanced to the side and noticed that Dipper was attempting to read what he had written.

"Impatient, eh, Dipper?" he laughed softly as Dipper blushed bright red.

"No I'm n-no-" the twelve year old started to stutter out.

"OF COURSE HE IS~" Mabel interrupted with a loud laugh, "He has been reading that nerd book all summer, after all~"

"Shut up, Mabel!" Dipper huffed in annoyance as Stan snorted, "Grunkle Ford, what kind of creature is that?"

"That, Dipper, is-" Ford was cut off by a knock on the door. Mabel quickly jumped up and ran to it, obviously expecting someone. The group at the table heard her open the door and then a gasp escaped her.

"Dipper! It's the monster that Grunkle Ford drew in the journal!"

Both Dipper and Ford stood and ran to the door while Stan stood and followed, looking bored. In the doorway, in front of Mabel stood a tall, furry, white goat-like monster. The monster towered over the group of humans, though it didn't seem threatening in any way.

"Hello, children" the monster smiled happily, "My name is Toriel. Oh.. It's you! It has been a long time, My Child."


End file.
